


Одна ночь в феврале

by pol_white



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_white/pseuds/pol_white
Summary: День Святого Валентина без романтики и почти без намёков.Можно рассматривать как преслэш (а можно и нет).
Kudos: 5





	Одна ночь в феврале

Конечно же, они познакомились.   
Ангел и демон — не метафорические, которые якобы есть у каждого за плечом, а самые что ни на есть настоящие, — нашептали историю последних одиннадцати лет Адаму (препираясь и постоянно перебивая друг друга), а там уже само мироздание не смогло устоять перед любопытством самого что ни на есть всамделишного Антихриста.

В свою очередь, в пересказе Адама эта история обросла таким количеством новых подробностей, что Варлок долго отказывался узнавать в ней историю собственной жизни. Но что он мог противопоставить железной логике и силе убеждения человека, которого слушали даже Эти! Ему пришлось смириться.

Конечно же, они не стали друзьями. У них были слишком разные жизни и слишком разные интересы, да и вообще ничего общего, кроме давнишней путаницы в роддоме. Тем не менее, какая-никакая связь между ними образовалась. В основном это были открытки по праздникам, подписанные с обоих сторон в довольно ехидном ключе. 

Так, Варлок интересовался, например, не надумал ли наконец господин Антихрист уничтожить этот мир и не будет ли он столь любезен в качестве рождественского подарка начать с занудного мистера Клэптона, учителя математики. На что Адам наставительно отвечал, что у него хватает более важных дел, и что он уверен в способности Варлока довести кого угодно до сердечного приступа без всякой посторонней помощи.

Чуть позже Варлок взял манеру присылать всякую сувенирную ерунду из тех городов и стран, где ему доводилось побывать. Для расширения кругозора несчастного узника Тадфилда, так он писал. Адам пожимал плечами и отправлял очередной магнитик или статуэтку в специально отведённую под это коробку, а в ответном письме рассуждал, что широкий кругозор — это, конечно, хорошо, но если слишком пристально таращиться вдаль, то велик риск не заметить что-то важное у себя под носом. И в доказательство прикладывал к письму частичку Тадфилда — затейливый камешек, или коробку ароматных яблок, или фотокарточку.

Когда Адам вскользь упомянул, что его старенький компьютер стал слишком уж часто зависать, Варлок самолично нарисовался у него на пороге, чтобы вручить коробку с макбуком последней модели. Нельзя же владеть миром, надменно сообщил он, не овладев прежде передовыми технологиями.

На следующий День рождения Адам выпросил у родителей разрешение на поездку в Лондон, чтобы отвезти подарок, который он бы никому не доверил.  
— Это что? — Варлок уставился на него, недоумевающе хлопая глазами.  
— Это чтобы ты выглядел чуть более правдоподобной подделкой под меня, — Адам поставил корзинку на пол, махнул рукой и поспешно ретировался.  
— У-у, сатанёныш! — в сердцах высказался мистер Даулинг, обнаружив, что подарок, кривоногий и лохматый плод любви Пса и соседской таксы, измусолил его лучшие ботинки, отгрыз ручку портфеля и, невесть как просочившись в спальню, оставил на подушке клочья шерсти и стойкий запах псины.  
— Значит, будешь Сатана, — вздохнул Варлок, скрывая преступника в своей комнате. Преступник, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся преступницей, радостно тявкнул.

Они никогда не созванивались, — зачем бы? — поэтому Адам не сразу понял, кому принадлежит голос в трубке. Голос взволнованно пробормотал: «Э-э, ты дома? Я через пару часов приеду», — и отключился.

Варлок появился не через два часа и не через три, а ближе к вечеру. Выглядел он промокшим, продрогшим и весьма жалким.  
— Быстрей! — зашипел Адам, втаскивая его за руку в дом. — Если ма тебя таким увидит, то не отвяжется, пока не засунет в горячую ванну и не отпоит чаем, а ты же не за этим приехал?

Спустя некоторое время они обосновались в комнате Адама. Мокрая одежда сохла на батарее, а Варлоку были выданы старые джинсы и футболка, и ещё плед, завернувшись в который, он наконец начал согреваться.  
— Ну и дубак у вас тут, — недовольно сказал он, когда достаточно оттаял для того, чтобы говорить. — В Лондоне тепло, между прочим. И дождь.  
— Это называется нормальной зимой вообще-то. Ну, знаешь, зима — это когда снег лежит и всё такое.  
— Если мне нужен будет снег, я поеду в Альпы! — Варлок звучно чихнул.  
— Но ты приехал сюда. Что-то случилось?  
— Да... то есть нет. Где моя сумка? Дай сюда!  
— Ого, — присвистнул Адам, когда из сумки появилась бутылка вина. Штопор Варлок тоже предусмотрительно прихватил.  
— Тащи стаканы, — он снова чихнул. Адам нахмурился:  
— Может, лучше чай?  
— Тащи, я сказал.  
Варлок ополовинил свою порцию в несколько глотков. Адам из вежливости попробовал свою и отставил в сторону. Вино слишком уж походило вкусом на прокисший компот.

— Так ты расскажешь, зачем так внезапно нагрянул?  
— Угу, — Варлок сделал ещё пару глотков. — В общем, я... мы уезжаем. В Америку.  
— О, классно. А в чём проблема? Вы же постоянно куда-то ездите. Не забудь прислать...  
— Насовсем.  
— ...что?  
— Мы переезжаем. Насовсем. Отец получил новое назначение в Вашингтоне, ну и... всё.

Они помолчали.  
— Я такой скандал своим закатил, — сообщил Варлок угрюмо, — но это не помогло. Мать думает, что я не хочу расставаться с друзьями из колледжа, но друзей-то я себе новых найду, а вот... как представил, что я улечу, а ты останешься здесь, на другой стороне планеты, и мы больше никогда не увидимся... это как будто ты перестанешь существовать. Знаю, глупо, но...

Он засуетился, подливая себе вина и стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Адамом. По правде говоря, он сам толком не понимал причин своего порыва. Они не дружили, они почти не общались, но мир без Адама почему-то виделся ему беспросветно пустым.  
Конечно, оставались письма, звонки, скайп в конце концов, но одно дело чувствовать, что человек рядом, в паре часов езды, и совсем другое — когда вас разделяет полмира.

— Слушай, — сказал вдруг Адам, — ты знаешь, какой сегодня день?  
— Что?..  
— А ну-ка, подожди!  
Ждать пришлось недолго. Адаму хватило десяти минут, чтобы всё устроить. Казалось бы, он почти ничего и не сделал: всего-то принёс тарелку сэндвичей и зажёг несколько икеевских фонариков, погасив электрический свет, — но атмосфера ощутимо изменилась. Стало уютнее и будто бы теплее.

— О чёрт, — констатировал Варлок, даже забыв хмуриться. — Так вот к чему ты про «какой сегодня день» вспомнил. Решил устроить нам романтический ужин?  
— Для начала дружеский, — Адам устроился напротив. — Я вот что подумал. Ты сказал, что я вроде как перестану существовать, да? Я думаю, это из-за того, что мы с тобой по сути почти не знакомы. Ну подумай, что ты обо мне знаешь? И я о тебе толком ничего. Вот представь себе открытку: с одной стороны рисунок, с другой ничего, а с боков её вообще почти нет. Так и у тебя в голове — я вроде бы есть, но плоский, а попробуешь копнуть поглубже — пусто. Вот скажи, ты помнишь, что было нарисовано на последней открытке, которую ты мне прислал?  
— Э... Гамбург, кажется?  
— А конкретнее?  
— Да не помню я! Домики какие-то, гирлянды... обычная рождественская ерунда!  
— Во-от! Так сейчас и я для тебя — какой-то Адам Янг, обычный парень из какой-то деревеньки в Оксфордшире. А посмотришь из другого полушария — и меня уже как будто нет. Понял?  
— Ничего не понял, — честно признался Варлок. — А к чему ты это вообще?  
— Хочу устроить тебе — и себе заодно — незабываемый вечер, — Адам ухмыльнулся. — И наконец-то познакомиться как следует. И перестать быть друг для друга... плоскими. Чтобы ты точно меня не забыл.  
— Ла-адно, — с подозрением протянул Варлок. — И как ты собираешься это делать?  
— Как? Да элементарно. Будем... говорить!

Уж что-что, а говорить Адам умел. Он привык держать речь перед своевольной и критично настроенной аудиторией, он умел зацепить чужое внимание полностью. Но он умел и слушать, словно бы всецело превращаясь в слух — без этого никогда не станешь хорошим лидером.  
И если поначалу беседа шла ни шатко ни валко, то уже в скором времени они нащупали общую волну, и разговор из неуверенного ручейка превратился в бурный поток историй и воспоминаний. 

Они опомнились только под утро, когда свечи в фонариках, мерцая, начали гаснуть одна за одной, а мобильный телефон Варлока зашёлся настойчивым жужжанием.  
— Нашли всё таки, — недовольно проворчал он, сбросив очередной звонок.   
— То есть — нашли? — Адам сонно моргнул. — Погоди, ты что... сбежал?  
— Ну да. Думаешь, меня бы отпустили так просто хрен пойми куда?  
— И ничего даже не «хрен пойми», — сил на возмущение особо не осталось, но нужно же было вступиться за честь родного Тадфилда.  
— Так или иначе, — вздохнул Варлок, — подозреваю, что отец пришлёт сюда как минимум бронетанковый взвод, чтобы вызволить меня из рук стрррашных провинциальных террористов...

Над Тадфилдом едва-едва занялся поздний февральский рассвет, когда около дома семьи Янгов притормозил блестящий джип. Взгляд у водителя был обеспокоенный и весьма укоризненный.

С первыми лучами солнца мир вернулся на круги своя, и вместе с остатками ночи исчезла атмосфера общности, приоткрывшая двоих друг другу.  
— Ну... пока, что ли, — Варлок нерешительно протянул руку.  
— Да. Пока.   
— Я пришлю тебе адрес, когда мы обоснуемся на новом месте.  
— Конечно, пиши.

Адам махал вслед автомобилю, пока тот не скрылся в снежно-рассветной дымке. Затем сунул руки в карманы и ссутулился.  
Откуда-то вылез Пёс, потянулся, припадая на передние лапы, и зевнул, смачно щёлкнув зубами. Посмотрел на хозяина и неуверенно махнул хвостом. Глянув на него сверху вниз, Адам хмыкнул:  
— Ну что скажешь? Как думаешь, теперь он меня не забудет?  
— Гав, — авторитетно заявил Пёс.  
— Я-то точно не забуду.

Небольшой частный самолёт сделал пару кругов над Лондоном прежде чем развернуться в сторону океана.  
— А знаешь, — сказал Варлок, почёсывая за ухом небольшую косматую собачку. — Он был прав. Мы теперь как будто стали настоящими. Не открыточными.  
— Гав! — радостно подтвердила Сатана.

Конечно, за одну ночь невозможно стать друзьями. Но тонкая нить давнишней связи окрепла и стала тугой струной, которая была прочнее разделившего их расстояния.

И, конечно, это был не конец их истории, а только её начало.


End file.
